Unclear
by Helheim66
Summary: It was nice to see her happy again. But nothing lasts forever. (Fitzsimmons)


"So this guy is basically immune to our bullets, any handheld weapons, and has X-ray vision…_great_." came Skye's sarcastic voice from beside me.

"Maybe we could look into the Shield files about him?" suggested Tripp, walking through the door, "I mean, he was in the Fridge, so there must be some way of stopping him?"

Skye sighed and looked down at her laptop, though it was obvious that she wasn't really seeing the screen.

"No, we can't, because Shield, and all their files…they don't exist anymore."

Jemma walked over and sat on the table right beside Skye. "This is hard, I know, but when we rebuild Shield, everything will be alright."

I doubted it. Since the whole Hydra-situation started, I could tell that nothing would ever be the same again, it couldn't be.

"No it won't, Jemma, you know that more than anyone!" Skye snapped tearily.

Everyone froze as Skye covered her mouth in horror at what she just said. "Oh, Jemma, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, Skye." said Jemma calmly, but I could see her annoyance and hidden despair as she moved to sit somewhere else. "Fitz is fine, it's just going to…take a while for things to get back to normal, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I spoke up with a nervous smile. "Everythin's gonna be fine, I'm gonna go back to being the brilliant genius, Fitz, who is goin' to get a pet monkey as a reward for being very brave and saving your sorry asses-hey! Are you even listenin', Jemma? Coulson got the best plane Shield has for long-term accommodation, I think that a wee little monkey would be quite reasonable at this point."

"Yeah, he is." agreed Coulson, obviously (and rudely) ignoring my requests for a monkey. "But it might take a while, and require cooperation and help from everyone, it's not just Jemma's responsibility." He said, glancing towards me as I leaned on the door frame.

'_Rude._ I thought, looking back at the medical bay that was just down the corridor behind me. _I mean, I've done alright, unlike some cases where people have been deprived of oxygen for a while, and, you know, I'm pretty much still brilliant_.

"Maybe we could get him a toy monkey for him?" suggested Skye, smiling at me, "It might help."

"I don' need help!" I complained, then paused, "Actually, never mind, I want tha' monkey, even though it probably won' be as cute as a real wee golden lion tamarin…"

I expected Jemma to roll her pretty brown eyes, but instead she smiled, agreeing with Skye. "Yes, I think that that would be really sweet." I grinned and almost punched the air.

"Right, when we land in Italy, you go find the best monkey teddy for Fitz and I'll stay here with him, updating Tripp and AC if I happen to find any info on our mystery mutant maniac, okay?"

"Technically, he isn't a mutant, he's-"

"Simmons."

"Alright, alright," said Jemma with a quick nod, obviously trying to act professional and failing adorably. When the five of us were alerted by May that we'd be landing soon, Jemma hesitantly turned back to face Skye. "You sure you'll look after him alright?"

"I don' need a babysitter, Jem!" I complained, guesguring at myself to show that I was fine.

"Yeahhh, not his babysitter, Simmons," chucked Skye, "he'd probably yell at me if I even tried."

"Correct, I would."

Jemma did roll her eyes this time, "Fine, you're his…carer or something, whatever you want." She saw where Skye was going to take the conversation and interrupted her, "And no, I am not paying you."

Whatever witty and sarcastic remarks that Skye had prepared never left her mouth as we heard May yelling from the medical bay. In our happines, they had forgotten what could happen, what was happening, and now...it was too late.

"Simmons, get in here! We've got an emergency!" she shouted from behind me, and all four of the team members in the room's eyes widened as they realised what was going on.

_Oh no..._

"Fitz!" gasped Jemma, before pelting down the corridor, closely followed by Skye, Coulson and Tripplet. I stayed in the room, knowing that I couldn't do anything to help. Her wailing cries came soon after, signaling what I had hoped wouldn't have happened.

_Damn it, my stupid body ruined the moment, and now I'm never gonna get tha' monkey...Oh, Jem, I...I'm sorry..._

I stepped forwards as she came running out into the corridor, stepping right through me, causing me to stumble backwards in shock. But I knew it was selfish of me to be upset when Jemma was the one who needed comforting. I grimaced as I saw the tears in her eyes, and reached out to comfort her, but before I could touch her shoulder, I was gone.

_I'm sorry, Jemma. I love yo-..._

* * *

**Okay so basically this fic is based on a theory by ladywyn on tumblr, and I thought I'd give it a go. To clear up any confusion, the team can't see or hear Fitz, but he pretends that they can, because he's been a 'ghost' (kind of) for weeks now, and getting a little lonely (In this he actually forgets that he isn't there so he's really distraught when he remembers that he's not). Everytime the team 'looks at Fitz', they're actually looking through him at the medical bay, where the real Fitz is in a coma. At then end he stays for a little bit to try and comfort Jemma, but since he's died, he fades away before he can. **

**Maybe this made some of you sad, maybe it made a few of you stare at you computer screen with disgust at my writing, oh well, you're all amazing people and I love you all :D.** **Oh, and I'm sorry that this is in first person, I usually ****_hate_**** this perspective (bad memories of that other shitty fic I wrote, ugh), but I figured that it would work best with this fic. ****(As usual, informing me of any grammatical mistakes and constructive criticism is always welcome!)**


End file.
